


I'm No Good Without You

by Craziichas



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craziichas/pseuds/Craziichas
Summary: A different way Oliver and Felicity meet and start working together. Oliver is a Bratva Captain under Anatoli Knyazev but he is using that power to fuel his Arrow/Hood agenda. At the start he's the CEO of QC, he has John on his side as not only the Bratva Captain but as the Hood. He just needs that tech genius that resides in his recently hired EA. It's a WIP and I'm writing as I'm going so that's the basics. I really suck as summaries.





	1. A Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow or the characters. I've never done Arrow FF so I don't know if this is even that good. This is AU to the show but most of the elements are the same. Please Comment or give me some Kudos so I know to keep going. Not really sure where I'm taking it but I'd like to see what happens. I only started watching Arrow recently so I don't know if Oliver or Felicity is Out of Character or not but seeing as this is AU I'm going to just go with the flow. The next chapter will be longer should I get a response from this chapter.

“Felicity!” her boss called from inside his glass walled office and Felicity stood up and ran, as fast as she could run in heels, with a notepad and pen. He was smiling, that usual sexy as hell smile that drove her crazy, when she stopped in front of her desk. 

“Yes Mr. Queen,” she said. She hadn’t been here very long, she wanted to work in the IT department but she also needed a job and at least she was working at QC where she dreamed of working since she graduated MIT. She was biting her bottom lip and waiting for him to tell her something that would cause her to be called in the office in the first place. 

“Oliver,” he said and she looked at him then. He was still smiling. God his smile is pretty. “Well thank you,” he said. She blinked. 

“Frack. I said that…out loud. Um. Right. So um did you need something?” she asked smiling nervously.  
“Sit,” he said simply and she moved around the chair that rested in front of his desk to sit. “You’ve been working here for a few months now,” he started. Oh god. 

“Are you firing me? Because I’m pretty sure that I’m the best EA you’ve had in like…ever. In fact I’m pretty sure that I’m the best EA any of the CEO’s of this company have had and you’ve been lucky enough to have me all to yourself. I don’t mean like that, but you…3…2…1..” she stopped talking and pushed her glasses up her nose even though she didn’t need to.

“No I’m not firing you, I’m actually trusting you with information that I feel that you need to know and maybe could assist me with. It’s not QC work, but before I tell you I want you to understand something,” he spoke softly and she could only nod in response. “You may decide that you no longer want to work for me when I tell you this. If that is the case I would gladly work at getting you in the IT department because this is something that the company even knows about.” He waited after speaking. She couldn’t imagine what he was talking about but her brain started working out scenarios and most of them involved the word illegal and accessory. She swallowed but nodded. 

“If you trust me with the information and want my help then go ahead. I won’t rat you out or anything. I appreciate the offer should I not feel comfortable with the information,” she said quickly and was pleased that it didn’t turn into some ridiculous ramble. He took a breath and nodded. He looked like he was trying to decide what to say next and she wondered just how bad this really could be. 

“You know that I was thought dead for five years, that I said I was on an island?” he asked and she just nodded. “I wasn’t always on the island. I was a lot of different places and I did a lot of things that I am not proud of,” he looked down at his hands and it was the first time Felicity ever saw Oliver Queen look bothered. He was hesitating, he was unsure. It was odd to see him that way. “I was…I am…” he looked up at her and grimaced. “I’m a Captain in the Russian Mob.” Finally. He said it and she just sat back staring at him. Her mouth starting to form an ‘O’ shape and her eyes just blinking. Oliver Queen was a mobster? Russian mob? That was a thing? How in the frack did that happen? She had a million questions. Mob, that meant guns, drugs, trafficking of whatever. That was highly illegal. Oh god she was going to go to prison. She took a breath and pressed her lips together. He was looking at her like he was expecting something. Oh right a response. She cleared her throat.

“Well I have to say that I wasn’t expecting that at all. Like at all,” she said still in disbelief. “But why are you telling me this? I mean wouldn’t it be better if I didn’t know? Just in case the police try and find out? Or what if they already suspect you? What if they try and like put a wire on me and shove me into a situation to try and nail you. I mean to the wall. I mean catch you in the act or whatever, good god my mouth.” She breathed. 

“Because I want to ask you to join me,” he said seriously. She snorted. 

“Wait you’re serious? Join you doing what exactly? I mean what does this even mean? I’m so confused and trust me that is not something that happens very often. If like at all,” she shook her head.

“Doing your tech stuff? Finding people that I need to find. Covering my tracks to keep the SCPD from finding me, being a part of my team here,” he said as he sat back in his chair and looked at her. He didn’t want to admit that he wanted to know more about her, she intrigued him, she was like a bright light that shown in the darkness of his life and it was part of why he hired her as his EA instead of finding a place for her in the IT department doing what she had a degree for. He was selfish that way, John told him that she would be a distraction, that he needed to stay focused. Bratva was his way of completing the wishes of his father to fix the city. To fix the mistakes he’d made in his past. But John and him needed someone with her expertise and while he didn’t want to force her or put her in danger he needed her. He hoped that she would want to help him. 

“Are you going to kill the people that I help you find?” she didn’t want that blood on her hands. 

“I’m not a Captain because I want to take advantage of the people of this city. I do this because I want to save the city. I want to bring it out of the darkness that my father helped put it in and I will only kill someone who deserves to be killed. Someone that has killed innocent people, someone that has harmed the city,” he said with a firmness that made her look away. Wait? She looked up at him, as if a light bulb went off in her head. 

“You’re the hood?!” 

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. She stood up and turned around walking back to her desk to sit down. She just sat there, staring blankly at the screen in front of her. This was why he was always late, why he would walk differently some days or would cringe whenever his mother would hug him too tightly. He remained in his seat and sighed. He didn’t know what that reaction meant, he didn’t know if it was good or bad but he didn’t regret telling her. Either she would come around or tell him to relocate her and never speak to her again. 

The phone ringing brought both of them out of their heads and she answered it like normal. “Hey mom, what’s up? Yeah I know. You wanted me to meet Quentin. Right.Wait you what? What the....Mom you got married? To Quentin-Fracking-Lance?!” she looked over at Oliver and her eyes looked panicked. Quentin had been trying to not only stop the hood but he wanted to stop Russians. He called them Bratva, not that she knew what that really meant at the time. Fracking frack. She sighed. She didn't know what this was going to mean if she chose to still help Oliver. “Okay I will come to dinner. Yes I know Laurel. Right. Sisters….yeaaaah. Okay bye mom,” she slammed the phone down. She rushed around the desk and back into his office. She looked at him and she held her hands tightly, she was fidgeting, she was nervous. There was a part of her that wanted to help him, because what he was doing it was bigger than either of them.

“Felicity?” he asked softly, moving around his own desk to stand in front of her. 

“Detective Lance, he knows I work for you right?” she asked and Oliver nodded. “Does he suspect you at all at being either Bratva or the Hood?” this time Oliver shook his head. “Okay good. I will help you.” She nodded and took a breath. “I know what you are trying to do and while I don’t really get the whole killing thing, I do know that those men that died weren’t good men so I will help you find the bad guys and I will do my best to keep anyone from finding out what you do on your spare time.” She looked up and he was smiling that damn smiling. 

“Wanna see my hideout then?” he asked with a big grin. How the hell was she going to say no to that?


	2. The Foundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver brings Felicity to the foundry, she meets john. Salmon Ladder of awesomeness. Isabel is coming, dun dun duuuuun. BAMF Felicity puts someone in their place and Quentin asks Felicity for help. 
> 
> A lot of things happen. I really am not good at this. Please just read and comment. Kudos are nice too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow or it's characters. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so if there is grammar errors. I'm sorry. I do the best I can. Enjoy :)

The drive to his hideout, which of course was a ridiculous term in her opinion, was a quiet one. He didn’t seem to know what to say at this point, neither did she. She agreed to help him be a vigilante which kind of is helping him in the Bratva which kind of is illegal to a degree that should have her running. But here she is, riding in his car, going to hidden location that she’s supposed to keep hidden and she was oddly okay with it all. 

 

“You have a set up for me right?” she found herself asking, her head turning from the road to his face. He looked at her briefly but didn’t answer right away. “Oliver Queen, how am I suppose to hack and search and use facial recognition software if I have no set up. I need servers, computers, keyboards, monitors...I mean. I need babies okay? Like seriously. Now,” she didn’t even consider that calling her computers babies wouldn’t be a widely accepted term. “I mean not real babies, cause that’s just...what?” she stopped at the look on his face. Amusement was clear. “Laugh it up chuckles.” She muttered as her head turned away from him. 

 

The car stopped outside of Verdant, the nightclub that he started with his best friend Tommy Merlyn. She just looked confused as he got out of the car, she of course followed and looked around like he was crazy. She walked through the doors of the currently closed nightclub, she followed him to the back where she heard him punch in numbers next to a door. She followed him down the stairs until she was standing in his hideout. 

 

“This is it,” he said simply and walked over to the small set up. She turned around, noticing the bow, the green hood, the arrows. What the hell had she gotten herself into? “I was doing this alone for awhile so clearly there are upgrades needed, feel free to do whatever you wish, I’ll give you the cash so there’s no paper trail back to either of us.” He walked over to what appeared to the dummy with a lot of arms. 

 

“A lot of upgrades. This isn’t going to be cheap,” she said as she let her bag fall to the floor and sat down in front of the computer. “Seriously?” she muttered as her fingers moved like lightening. She didn’t even notice that he started hitting the strange dummy until he walked past her without his shirt on and grabbed a really strange latter thing in front of her. “Holy...frack,” she mumbled, her eyes just staring as he moved the bar up and down the ladder. She forgot about the computers until the sound of the door opening moved her eyes away from him and back to the screens. 

 

Oliver knew she was watching him once he moved in front of her but he didn’t think about it, at least he tried not to until his eyes glanced at her staring. He smirked a little but she couldn’t see his face. John walked down the stairs to spot the small blonde at the computers while Oliver worked the salmon ladder. “Hello there,” he said with a smile on his face. Apparently his boss was able to convince this woman to join the fight. She turned around and her surprised expression at the sound of his voice turned into a smile. 

 

“Hi, I’m Felicity. I’m new. Obviously because I wasn’t here yesterday right?” she snorted. “You must be John. Nice to meet you,” she said thankful that her rambling stopped shorter than usual. 

 

“Nice to meet you too Felicity. Oliver. Anatoli wants to speak with you. He’s awaiting your call,” he said, his face turning serious. Oliver jumped down from the ladder and moved quickly to get his phone and call Anatoli. 

 

“Вы хотели поговорить со мной?” ( _You wished to speak with me?_ )he spoke in Russian which of course caused Felicity to just stare at him again. Why was everything with him so damn sexy? First it’s that face, then he does that thing with the ladder whatever it is and now Russian? She obviously wasn’t dumb enough to think he didn’t speak or understand it if he was in the Bratva but to hear it was a completely different thing and it left Felicity a little flustered. 

 

“I’m sure this is a little overwhelming for you,” she heard John say next to her, her eyes looking up at him. 

 

“Just a little yes. I mean I woke up thinking my boss was just...Mr. Queen, now I find all this out and it’s just. Woah, ya know?” she said as she stood up. “I need to get some things to make this place a little more….high tech,” she smiled. “Tell him I’ll call him when I’m done. I would imagine this place has a back door right?” she asked and John just nodded. 

 

“Sure I’ll tell him,” he said as he started walking further into the room. Her eyes followed him until she saw the door he was standing in front of. 

 

“Oh okay,” she grabbed her bag, looked at Oliver’s back who was still deep in some Russian conversation with whoever that was, and walked towards his partner. “Thanks.” She said before she slipped out the door and started down the alley. She pulled out her phone to call for a cab, she had to get back to work to get her car before she could get started. She had a lot of work to do to get that place up to par with what she would need it to be. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Да я понимаю, сэр,” ( _Yes I understand sir,_ ) Oliver ended the call with a sigh. This was not what he needed to deal with but he would have to deal with it regardless. Isabel Rochev was a part of the Bratva as well and Anatoli was sending her to keep an eye on him. He didn’t like having a babysitter, least of all one that was such a pain in the ass. 

 

“What did he want?” John asked behind him. He turned, noting that Felicity was gone. It caused his small frown to deepen. She didn’t say goodbye. 

 

“He’s sending a babysitter,” he bit out and put his phone down on the table. “Isabel.” He added and John just shook his head. This was part of the problem, eventually this would happen and they needed to play by the rules while Isabel was here. Of course Anatoli was okay with the Hood taking out the competition, knowing that it was Oliver the whole time, but the last person that was dealt with was a part of the Bratva and Oliver was playing with fire by even harassing him as the hood. 

 

“That’s not good, especially since she has a serious thing for you. How will you get Felicity to fall in love with you if you’ve got her to deal with?” John was smirking. John wasn’t interested in adding a third to their team. He didn’t think it was necessary and he certainly didn’t know what kind of skills this blonde even had. He just assumed that Oliver wanted her around because she was pretty to look at. 

 

“Shut up. Where did Felicity go?” he asked. 

 

“She said she had to get stuff to make us high tech. Why do we need to be high tech again?” John was old school. He didn’t like fancy gadgets but Oliver needed someone here, he needed eyes where he and John couldn’t be, and he knew that having a tech person was smart. She could find anything, he had looked into everything he could find about her and he was impressed. That was before he’d considered inviting her to be a part of this.

 

“I know that you don’t think we need stuff like that but we do. She can do a lot, trust me. She’s more than a pretty face,” he said with a smile. “Where are we with the list? Have you tracked down the next target?” he asked going back to the salmon ladder. 

 

“Yes, but maybe we should let Felicity show me what she can find. I know you trust her, obviously you do but I’d like to see results before I believe them. No offense,” John said leaning against the table. “She seems to really like staring at you man, are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Yes, regardless of her staring and or rambling. She’s a genius. Literally. She graduated top of her class at MIT when she was nineteen. She is exactly what we need if we want to save Starling City,” Oliver said as he moved the bar up and down the ladder. 

 

John wasn’t so sure but he would have to admit that what he was just told was pretty impressive. Maybe he’d eat his words after all. Maybe. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Crap crap crap,” she said as she drove back to Verdant and sat in her car. She pulled some strings, and was able to give so many things. All the wonderful babies she’d need but she didn’t know how to get those back into that room, in broad daylight and she had to be at the Lance’s in twenty minutes because she totally forgot about the dinner that she said she’d go to. Damn Oliver and his abs.

 

She pulled out her cell and dialed his number. He answered on the fourth ring, damn ladder, “Felicity?” he asked, the imagine of him was burning into her brain and it took a second for her to register the sound of his voice. 

 

“Oh crap. Right, so I have what I need. In my car. Where I currently am. Outside of Verdant but I don’t really do the whole whatever it is that you are doing that I’m not going to say cause oh my god make me stop please,” she breathed. 

 

“Dig and I will come out and help you,” he said. Who? “John. Oh right, Diggle is his last name I call him Dig sometimes. We’ll be right out.” He must have hun up the phone because there was silence. She stepped out of her car to spot the two men walking towards her. Oliver was clothed again. What a shame, she thought but he wore a smile and that made her smile.

 

“I have the towers and the cables in the trunk. The monitors are in the back seat. Please please please be careful with those because the big one is touch screen. I have so many ideas for that bad boy,” she said smiling and stepped out of the way. She looked at her phone. “Crap. I have to go so have dinner with my mother and her new...husband. That’s just going to be strange.” She was speaking but she wasn’t really paying attention if anyone was listening. 

 

“Are you going to be late?” Oliver was by her side. She looked over at him. 

 

“Yes but not by much. I’ll just text her that there was traffic. Almost done?” she asked and smiled. She noticed that the trunk was empty, these guys work fast, she thought and she closed it. She looked up just in time to see that Dig, John, whatever his name was had the last screen and the car was clean once again. She closed her doors and moved to get in the driver’s seat. Oliver was standing there once again. “You really need a bell or something. Jebus,” she muttered. He just smiled. 

 

“We won’t touch anything but let me know when you are done and I can bring you back. We have to brief you on what we are currently working on and what we need you to find okay?” he asked politely. 

 

“Of course, as soon as I’m free from this insanity I will call,” she smiled and he let her car door go so she could close it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“You’re late baby,” her mother said as she opened the door. 

 

“I know, traffic was crazy. Sorry, smells good,” she said as her mother moved back and let her inside. She had never been in this home before but it was nice. She turned to see Laurel sitting with a glass of wine in her hands. She didn’t seem all that interested in this development either. She knew of Laurel, had seen her visit Oliver a few times at work, knew that she was his ex but that was just from internet stalking. They never actually had a conversation. She was just the EA at Ollie’s work. Ollie, what a stupid name to call Oliver. Oliver was a nice sounding name all on it’s own. Oh good lord, she really needed to get this thing in check if she was going to do vigilante business with him. 

 

“Hello Laurel,” she said, the other blonde turning around to just give her a quick glance before turning back around. Quentin of course walked in the room and sighed.

 

“Hello Felicity, it’s nice to see you again,” he said with a smile. She returned it of course, she liked the man. He was nice to her mom, when Donna had told her daughter she was dating him, Felicity was just happy that she found someone that wasn’t a jerk. She didn’t really like the idea of her mom living in the same city as her again but she knew that her mother deserved to be happy. 

 

“Laurel come say hi to your step sister,” Quentin said and Laurel just sighed before standing up. She stood before them and raised a judgmental eyebrow at all of them. 

 

“She’s not my sister, my sister is dead remember? You can play house all you want dad but I’m going home,” she put the wine down and headed for the door. Felicity was livid.

 

“Hold on. Now you don’t have to like me just like I sure as hell don’t have to like you. But your dad asked you to be a part of something that makes him happy so how about you get off that horse you rode in on and start acting like a daughter. Did I want my mom to get married? Not really? But do you hear me acting like a spoiled brat who’s mad that things didn’t go my way? No you do not. Now pick up that glass of wine, be fracking nice to me and my mother and then go be a bitch after dinner is over,” she said and pointed behind her. Laurel just stood there for a moment, scoffed but looked at the sadness in her father’s face. A sadness she put there. She didn’t say anything but she walked back over, picked up her glass and put on a smile. 

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you sis,” she said through her teeth but she said it and Felicity just smiled. 

 

“You too,” she said and they all sat down to eat. 

 

Quentin looked up at Felicity and leaned in a little. “You work for Oliver Queen right?” Felicity just nodded. “He’s up to something, think you can do a little digging around to see if anything isn’t on the up and up?” he asked. 

 

Frack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a lovely suggestion I have removed the Russian translation and placed it after the Russian dialogue within the story.


	3. Small Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity doesn't hide what she was asked to do from Oliver, Isabel appears and Felicity is pretty awesome at showing the woman she isn't a floor mat and Oliver and Felicity have a moment that is of course ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is starting to be kind of fun. Thank you so much for the positive comments and all the kudos and subscribers. I hope that you continue to enjoy what I've begun.

Felicity hoped that she was able to pull of the lies that spewed from her mouth over dinner. She agreed to look into Oliver for Mr. Lance, she tried to convince him right then and there that there was nothing for him to worry about but the man seemed hell bent on believing that Oliver was committing a crime of some kind and he needed to be stopped. It was silly really, if she considered how well loved he was by the people. QC was the best it had ever been, his mother was continually proud of him for it, his sister always smiling whenever she happened to stop by. The board liked him, which she found shocking since he wasn’t known for very positive things before he came back to life. 

As soon as she could she left, kissed her mother good bye, threw a smile at Quentin and a glare at Laurel and was out the door. She got to her car before she pulled out her phone texting Oliver that she was on her way back and that she had bad news. She drove to Verdant but her mind really wasn’t on the road. She had briefly considered just not telling him at all, it would probably make things easier. Part of her new night job, taking the heat off of him when he didn’t need to know about every single threat that may be made. But she brushed that aside because they were already keeping so many secrets with everyone else in their lives, why should they start with each other. 

Oliver was standing in the doorway of the rear entrance of the, she’d have to come up with a clever name for it, hideout. He had a concerned look on his face mainly because he knew who it was that was at this dinner and he knew that it didn’t go so well by the phone call that he got earlier from Laurel. He moved back and let Felicity through, closing the door behind them and following her. Felicity was a tad on edge by the time she’d arrived, after thinking about what it was that Quentin could be expecting her to find, about her role in everything, about whether she really trusted Oliver and this whole cause he was on. 

“What happened?” he asked softly. She took a breath and saw that John was leaning against a table, her computers and all the things she brought were kind of everywhere. They tried to set it up. 

“Did you touch my babies?” she glared at the two men who put their hands up and backed away. She flopped on the chair and sighed. This wasn’t really important right now. She knew that, so she took a breath and she looked up at Oliver. 

“Quentin thinks you are doing something illegal and wants me to look into you to see if I can find anything incriminating. I tried to tell him that you weren’t a bad guy and blah blah blah but he didn’t seem to listen. Laurel just drank her wine, I was a little surprised she didn’t stick up for you since you two use to… ya know...had sex and whatever, but nope she stayed quiet. Though that could be because I yelled at her for being a complete bitch to her dad about me and my mom. Poor Quentin, he looked like she kicked his puppy or something, anyway, point is that….you seriously need to stop me when I start talking this fast and this long Oliver!” she took a breath. 

Oliver was shocked, for a lot of what she said. He didn’t think that Detective Lance still had it out for him, he didn’t know that Felicity even knew that Laurel was an ex and he really really wasn’t expecting to hear that anyone yelled at Laurel and lived to talk about it. He just stood there for a moment and let out a breath. 

“Why are you telling us what he asked you to do?” came John’s voice. Bringing that detail about it all to the forefront of this whole thing. Oliver stared at Felicity with a sort of appreciation for not hiding something like that from him. 

“Because if we are going to do this, be a team, then we can’t keep things from each other. This isn’t going to work if we pick and choose what we tell each other. So I think that before we even formally begin that we should lay it all out. Anything that you two haven’t told each other and anything that you intended on not telling me. Out with it. Or I walk, and take my babies with me,” she put her hands on her hips and look between the two men. 

John just smirked because he knew that Oliver was not the sharing type. He didn’t like laying anything all out because he didn’t want to hurt someone, but Felicity meant business and if her foot tapping was any indication, Oliver was running out of time to keep her. 

“There’s too much past to go over, so how about I make you a deal,” Oliver said and Felicity nodded, her arms crossing over her chest. “If you have a question, I will answer it fully, but I’m not going into details of things that aren’t necessary for you to know right this second. I won’t lie to you. I won’t hide anything from you.” He said and his eyes softened a little. 

“Or from Dig, or John. Or whatever you prefer to be called,” she said. Oliver nodded. “Okay so what did Anatoli want. You talk, I start setting things up so we can get to work.” She was happy that she changed into flats because trying to do all this was never good in heels. 

“Well….we’re going to have a visitor for a few days,” he started and by his tone, Felicity knew that she wasn’t going to like this visitor. At all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity was sitting at her desk at QC when three large men with sunglasses and black shirts walked off the elevator. Behind them a skinny, dark haired woman with a face that she just wanted to punch. Isabel. Oliver and John had explained exactly who she was and why she was there. It was nice to know that they had told her something that she was beyond sure that Oliver would have tried to not tell her because he wouldn’t want her to worry. She was a worrier, she had been since she started working for him and it was a trait that he’d picked up on pretty quickly. He always would put a hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze, telling her that it was okay. Of course she was more focused on the hand then what he was trying to tell her in those moments. 

Isabel hadn’t intended to stop at Felicity’s desk like all visitors were supposed to, an action that caused Felicity to get up and move to stand between the door and the woman with her big hulking Russian guards. “Mr. Queen is in the middle of a meeting and you’ll have to take a seat over there with your….men,” she said. Isabel just smirked but didn’t move. “Please.” She added and smiled.

“I’m sorry maybe you don’t know who I -” Isabel started and Felicity put her hand up. 

“Isabel Rochev. You’re coming to speak with Mr. Queen however you aren’t scheduled for another fifteen minutes and Mr. Queen, being the CEO is a bit too busy to set aside the meeting that he is currently in, for you. So as I said, please have a seat with this fellows on that couch over there. And wait. Your. Turn,” she kept the smile on her face but she meant business. Oliver was in a meeting at the moment but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be interrupted and she was going to be damned if she would let little miss Russian think that she was someone to be pushed over. 

“Fine,” Isabel turned on her heel and sat on the couch. Her guards stood in front of her and Felicity turned, rolled her eyes and pushed the door to Oliver’s office open. Once she hurt the click of it closing behind her she let out a few choice curses under her breath as she made her way to his desk. 

“Your next appointment is here,” she said simply. Oliver of course watched the scene that happened outside of his office and he found himself in awe of Felicity. She continued to surprise him and it was something that he was enjoying, maybe more than he should. “She’s a pill. If she tries to ask you to kill me or something in russian, please let me know so maybe I can learn a few Russian words back at her.” she was grumbling again and Oliver only stood and laughed. Felicity didn’t think she ever heard him laugh and it was a sound that she truly wanted to hear more of. 

“Thank you, I have to say that you are proving more and more to be the exact person I needed,” he smiled down at her as he walked with her to exit his office. Felicity just beamed up at him until they were through the doors. Isabel stood up, all sexy like, and walked, no sashayed up to Oliver. Felicity just glared before moving around the woman and taking a seat back at her desk. She really didn’t like her. And it wasn’t because she was touching his tie and smiling like she wanted to...no, no that wasn’t it at all. Felicity sat down and started typing on her computer, hoping to ignore them. 

“Скажите, пожалуйста, почему вы наняли кого-то настолько глупыми, что они даже не знали, чтобы отправить мне прямо. Я не любят ждать Оливер,” ( _Please tell me why you hired someone so dumb that they didn't even know to send me right in. I don’t like waiting Oliver_ )Isabel said. Damn her speaking in Russian. Felicity would have to learn the damn language now. Language apps here she comes!

“Я был на встрече Изабель. Конечно, вы можете оценить важность моих соблюдения приличий. Я не могу иметь мой помощник, зная, кто вы на самом деле и наш бизнес. Теперь приходят и давайте поговорим о том, почему вы здесь на самом деле,” ( _I was in a meeting Isabel. Surely you can appreciate the importance of my keeping up appearances. I can’t have my assistant knowing who you actually are and our business. Now come in and let’s talk about why you are really here_ )he stepped back, holding the door open for her. Of course her guards followed. Oliver turned to look at Felicity and winked at her. Once the doors were closed, she opened up the software that she set up to record the conversation. Bugs were a lovely thing when they wanted to get as much information as possible. She slipped the earpiece in her ear and listened while pretending to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Listening to two hours of Russian when she didn’t know what the hell they were saying was really annoying. She did know that Oliver seemed quite upset by what Isabel was telling him and she wondered what exactly that meant. She was just glad with the woman left and the floor was clear of all the Russians. She removed the earpiece and saved the recording of the conversation. Oliver didn’t leave his office, it had been a good twenty minutes since they were alone again but he remained on the couch, staring at the table. She took a breath and walked into the office and sat down next to him. 

“How bad is it?” she asked, her hand sliding over his arm. 

“Starling City will have to be without the Hood for a while. Anatoli has told Isabel that I need to put more of my focus on my responsibilities with the Bratva and if I don’t than he would have to remove my rank,” he didn’t look at her. 

“Would that be so bad?” 

“It would be death. That’s the only way out.” he whispered. Felicity could only remain silent for a moment. 

“Oh. Well that would in fact be bad. So then we do Bratva business for awhile. We can use the time to line up the Hood’s targets. It’s a set back yes but a necessary one,” she gave his arm a squeeze and he put his hand over hers. 

“You don’t have to do this. Isabel doesn’t know that you work with me outside of QC. I don’t want to put you in even more danger than I already have,” he looked at her and Felicity didn’t realize just how close they were sitting. She swallowed and bit her bottom lip. 

“You haven’t put me in danger Oliver. I did that. I made a choice. And I choose to help you with this too. I won’t like it, and I will probably want to punch Isabel even more but I will help you,” she smiled softly. She wasn’t one to be told she could or couldn't’ do something. Once she made a choice, it was made and that was that. No one could change her mind, no one. Not even Oliver Queen. His eyes glanced at her lips and she was sure that he was going to kiss her. The sound of his phone going off was what pulled them apart before anything could happen. Her cheeks felt warm and she pressed her lips together. 

“Hello Laurel,” he said and stood up to take the call. Great. Laurel. She sighed before she stood up herself and went to her desk to start packing up for the day. She didn’t know what was going on, Oliver and her had worked together for a few months and even then there was something between them. Smiles and touches that before didn’t seem to mean anything but now, she wondered what he really thought about her. She turned to look and saw him smiling as he spoke to Laurel and she shook her head. She waved, unsure if he even saw her, and headed for the elevator. She didn’t see the taser until it was already on her chest as the the elevator doors to the parking garage opened. She crumbled to the floor and two large men, pulled her away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per a suggestion from one of the comments, I removed the translations here and put them after the Russian dialogue.


	4. Taser Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened after Felicity was tasered. Oliver and Felicity's friendship deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I started writing a chapter and about like more than halfway through I realized omg, Felicity got tasered and there was that whole thing. That is the downside of writing as I go, no plans. So you'll get two chapters today, not just one. Please comment, I LOVE COMMENTS and hit me with kudos. I can't thank you all enough for the positive responses. Really it's amazing!

Felicity felt like she’d been hit by a truck when she woke up tied to a chair in the middle of some warehouse that she was sure was in the glades because that’s the only place people ever get tied to chairs. She didn’t know how long she’d be out but she tried to look around, it was dark and she seemed to be alone. That didn’t make any sense. Why was she kidnapped? She’d known Oliver’s..other sides for only a week now, how on earth did she end up being the weakest damn link already?! She tried to pull her hands out of the binds but someone knew how to tie a damn knot. Bastards. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a woman said. Well isn’t this strange. It wasn’t Isabel so at least that was a bit of a relief, though maybe if it was Oliver would kick her ass. Oh god she was a terrible person. However the woman that was there stepped forward and into the light. She was an Asian woman with white hair. Great. 

“What...what do you want with me?” Felicity asked. 

“Oliver Queen is the Bratva Captain for Starling City and you are important to him. So you are bait. Plain and simple. If he doesn’t show up however, you’ll be dead bait. So I would hope that he finds you soon,” she said with a smile. Felicity really didn’t know what to think, it wasn’t like she’d ever been kidnapped before. 

“Do you really think he’s not going to kill you? I mean, seriously. You kidnapped me. Tasered me. He’s going to be pretty pissed,” she said, surprised at her own bravato. Suddenly she was backhanded by a guy that appeared out of nowhere. Fracking backhanding ninja asshole. Her eye felt like it was on fire and she was pretty sure that her lip was split. 

The woman started speaking whatever language that Felicity couldn’t care to know right now and he backed away. She could feel the blood forming. She closed her eyes and willed for Oliver to save her, he’d save her and pull her close and kiss her. Wait, wrong fantasy. Just get rescued. That’s really all she would need. 

Please?

~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver hung up the phone with Laurel and was about to say something to Felicity when he saw that she was gone. He frowned. She had a habit of just leaving without saying goodbye and he had to admit that he didn’t really like it all that much. He sighed, grabbed his suitcase and jacket as he headed for the elevator. His phone rang as soon as he got on so he stepped back off to take it. 

“Hey Dig,” he said. 

“Felicity has been taken,” Dig said and Oliver felt like a bucket of cold water just dropped on him. 

“What?”

“Her bag and one of her shoes was outside of the elevator. Her car is still here, so I got to the security booth just a minute ago and saw that Triad took her,” he said and Oliver was having a hard time breathing.

“Okay, they’ve been trying to get my attention for months know. They must think that because she’s my EA she’s important to me some how. Did you put the tracker on her glasses like I asked you to?” he asked, pacing now. 

“Yes I did, though finding a moment when she wasn’t wearing them was hard but yes. I already got the app running and it’s searching now. I’ll have the car out front and we’ll stop and the Foundry to get supplies. Maybe if the Hood saves her, the Triad will leave you alone,” he said and Oliver agreed before hanging up. He had to save her, he had to. He’d gotten her into this mess and yet she was kidnapped for just working for him. He shook his head, he had to focus. Saving her was all that mattered right now. He was practically running as he jumped into the car and Dig took off. 

“She’s in a warehouse in the glades. I’ve got the address,” he handed the phone to Oliver. Oliver knew where this was, it wasn’t that far from Verdant. 

“Good, we’ll get her and then we are going to have to deal with the Triad. As much as I hate it, I may have to do it the Bratva way,” he said with a sigh as Dig drove to the Foundry. The Bratva way was more of a kill them all kind of way. He didn’t like doing that but frankly the Triad was a problem to the whole city. As much as he didn’t like straying from his list, this needed to be done. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver found her, the Hood saved her. The woman with the white hair was gone and her men were dead. Oliver took her back to the Foundry and she was still shaking. This wasn’t what she signed up for but it didn’t seem like it would have mattered if she’d known about the Hood or the Bratva. These people took her just for knowing the man. If he hadn’t told her before, he’d have had to tell her after this and she wondered how far she’d have run if that had been the case. He put a blanket around her shoulders and sat next to her. They didn’t talk, they didn’t really do anything but it was nice to know that he saved her and he didn’t let anything happen to her. 

He took her home after she’d calmed down, he waited until she fell asleep before he left. Going to work the next day was a bit of a chore, Felicity stayed home. He left her a note telling her he didn’t want to see her in the office or find out she went to the Foundry. He wanted her to relax and he’d check on her later. Isabel was there, she was bothering him but also she was distracting him and it helped a little as much as he hated to admit it. Looking at her desk he felt the guilt hit him and it was too hard for a moment. He didn’t tell Isabel about what happened, he didn’t need her spouting her usual Bratva crap at him. Felicity sat on her couch watching sappy romance movies and eating her weight in mint chocolate chip. She felt better not perfect but, better. She would be able to go in tomorrow, she’d be able to move on. She was strong, she didn’t have it in her to give up or quit on anything and she felt all the more empowered to help Oliver in his cause. 

True to his word after work he showed up with more ice cream and she hugged him. They stayed up and watched Doctor Who and laughed. It was nice, Oliver had no idea what was going on but it was the first time they felt like they were friends and as much as she figured he didn’t really think he could be someone's friend, he was so very good at it. She put her head on his shoulder at some point and fell asleep. Oliver looked down at her and smiled. He knew that coming back home would be hard, after everything that he’d done he didn’t know if he deserved to have people in his life like this. But slowly he found himself able to be friends with people and he had to admit this was the first time he actually felt like he was doing it right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm sorry this was so short. I promise the next one is a bit longer and it's pretty good. Felicity bounces right back and is able to be awesomesauce as we all love her to be!


	5. So Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is done with Isabel, she's done with being pretending that she doesn't have feelings for Oliver and someone else comes for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your long bonus chapter - ie the one I wrote before I remembered by damn plot! Comment and Kudos me!!

Two weeks. Felicity had dealt with Isabel Fracking Rochev for two whole weeks and she was about to pull her own hair out. It was beyond frustrating. After the Triad nonsense had happened she needed to focus on something else. She had started to learn Russian, she wanted to surprise Oliver with her being able to converse with him and be able to understand what was being said but of course Isabel had to ruin it for her. Between the touching and flirting that Felicity had to witness she really wanted to just ruin this woman. She thought about hacking into every database and just erasing her. Poof. Russian biotch done disappeared! But she would always take a deep breath and walk away. Today however that just wasn’t going to happen. Isabel had practically been attached to Oliver at the hip the entire time she’d been here and it was clear that Oliver was getting tired of it. 

“Oliver, when are you going to stop playing as if you don’t want me,” Felicity heard Isabel say just as she walked in the door. Once Isabel realized that Felicity was in the room she of course switched to Russian thinking that Felicity still couldn’t understand her. Ha bitch, Felicity thought to herself as she moved closer. “Я действительно не люблю ее, она, кажется, есть какая-то влюблена в вас, я волнуюсь, что она может сделать что-то, чтобы заставить вас чувствовать себя некомфортно, почему бы вам не ее огонь. Я буду вашим секретарем Оливер.”(<i>I really don’t like her, she seems to have some sort of crush on you, I’m worried she might do something to make you feel uncomfortable, why don’t you fire her. I’ll be your secretary Oliver.</i>) Isabel was practically purring the words in Russian. Felicity was about to just leave but it was the look on his face that made her stay. 

“На самом деле я не секретарь, и я уверен, что единственный человек, что делает его неудобным вы. Может быть, вы должны узнать кое-что о личном пространстве?”(<i>Actually I’m not a secretary and I’m pretty sure the only person making him uncomfortable is you. Maybe you should learn something about personal space?</i>) she said, confident that she got it right when Oliver’s eyebrows perked up and a smile graced his face. Isabel stood up and just glared. 

“You speak Russian?” she asked. 

“Just learned in the last two weeks,” she pointed her head. “Genius here, didn’t take long. Anywho, Oliver you have a two o’clock with the board so please please please don’t be late and don’t take her with you. They don’t really like her all that much,” she smiled and turned on her heel and left the office. 

Her phone rang and as she sat down she looked over at Oliver who was still grinning at her. She picked up the phone to find that it was Laurel of all people. She almost sighed but refrained. “Hello Ms. Lance,” she said as professional as she possibly could. Laurel didn’t really seem to care about being nice still. Of course. She wanted to know if Oliver was free for lunch, Felicity wasn’t a horrible person and did look at his schedule. She grinned wondering just what Laurel would think about Isabel. “He’s free, I’ll tell him you are stopping by,” she said and Laurel agreed. She would bring the food to him she said. Felicity just smiled. She called into Oliver’s office, a big’ol grin on her face when he answered. “Laurel is bring you lunch. Have fun with….that,” she snickered and hung up. She watched as Oliver’s eyes widened just slightly. They both knew that Isabel wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon, they’d be lucky if he could actually get her to stay out of the damn board meeting. Oh yeah, this day was turning around for sure.

“What are you smiling about Smoak?” John said with a smile on his face. It took some time but her and John came to an understanding and they had become friends. 

“Oh nothing, just showed off my new mad Russian speaking skills and Laurel is going to be bringing Oliver lunch,” she said with an even bigger grin. “Isabel and Laurel. Together in the same room. I feel like we should make some popcorn.” she said with a laugh. 

“You are evil. Pure evil,” he said with a laugh before he entered the office. Felicity made herself busy for an hour or so, she hadn’t really paid attention, she’d just sat back down when the elevator doors opened and in walked one Laurel Lance. She had a smile on her face and a couple of bags in one hand, drinks in the other. 

“Hello Felicity,” she said almost politely this time. Felicity smiled and stood up. 

“Hey sis,” she said just to piss the woman off. “You can go right in,” she said and grinned as she plopped back down and watched the scene unfold before her with a little bit too much delight on her face. After the moment they shared two weeks ago had been ruined, Felicity would be lying if she wasn’t a little bit upset that he hadn’t even tried to talk to her alone. They had been working in the Foundry as she found they called it but they weren’t really alone when they were there and even though they would share looks that made her think something was going on between them, they’d be gone in a moment and she’d wondered if she made it all up. 

~~~~~~~~~

“You’ve got to be kidding me? Who is this Oliver?” Isabel started ranting in Russian. Laurel just stood there, still holding the bags and drinks. 

“Laurel, I’m so sorry please have a seat. Thank you for bringing me lunch,” he smiled and stood. He grabbed Isabel’s arm and pulled her out of his office and straight to the elevators. “Get out. You are leaving tomorrow. Spend the rest of your time here, packing. I am going to have lunch with my friend and you’ve overstayed your welcome.” He turned around and walked away from Isabel with a glare on his face. One that was also directed towards Felicity. He walked over to her, she was still sitting at her desk. “My life isn’t a soap opera that you can play with just for entertainment Felicity. I don’t appreciate it,” he growled. Felicity sat there for a moment before the anger of it all became too much and she stood up and headed for the elevator herself. Oliver just sighed and went back into his office and sat with Laurel. 

“Crazy place today,” she said with a soft smile. He couldn’t really return it, only nodding. “I didn’t mean to cause a fuss.” She handed him his food and drink. 

“You didn’t. It’s fine. So how are you doing?” he said and tried to forget about the drama that slowly unfolded all because Felicity thought it was funny. He knew that things between them were a bit tense, he was pretty sure that he was about to kiss her and he was slightly thankful that Laurel had called and interrupted them because he didn’t want to hurt Felicity. He knew that his life was so complicated that love, relationships they weren’t really fit for him these days. But he also knew that she mattered. So much more than he had expected to her. She learned Russian for him, and spoke it pretty damn well, he was impressed. She was always impressing him and he knew that he was avoiding any kind of talk about what almost happened. He just didn’t think she’d so something so, petty. 

“This case I’m on is pretty rough but otherwise I’m doing alright. You however look to be off in la-la land. What’s going on Ollie?” she asked, concern on her face. He wasn’t about to tell her anything because as much as he loved her at one point, he didn’t want to burden her with anything he was doing now. 

“Nothing, just dealing with our Russian office. Isabel is a little pushy and kind of crazy,” he laughed. “Don’t worry about me.” He smiled and they spent the rest of lunch just being friends. It was nice. He hugged her goodbye and turned to see that Felicity had returned but was obviously ignoring him. He looked at his watch and saw that he still had time before the board meeting. 

“Yes Mr. Queen?” she asked when he approached and he wasn’t expecting her to be so cold. 

“Come in my office please,” he said and went to sit down on the couch and waited. She stepped through and sat across from him. 

“Do you want some notes for the meeting? I did a little research for you, I figured it couldn’t hurt for you to look smart and stuff,” she said but didn’t look at him. It was clear that she was upset. 

“I think we need to talk,” he said and she looked up at him. “You were upset with me. I certainly didn’t expect you to let Laurel come here when Isabel was stomping around or that you’d seem so, happy about it. But obviously there was a reason for it.” He sat back and looked at her. 

“Look, it was a bit snotty of me yes. I don’t particularly like either of them and I don’t know. I shouldn’t have and trust me I felt bad about it as soon as I saw your face because that’s not who I am. I mean I’m not this crazy jealous person that like makes a scene or causes so much drama but here I was, snickering! I snickered for crying out loud but oh my god between Laurel and her unfounded dislike of me and Isabel with her grabby hands I just got a little upset and I’m sorry but you really should stop me now,” she put her hand over her mouth and breathed. 

“You were jealous?” he quirked an eyebrow and smirked a little. “Of Isabel? Or of Laurel?”

“Of...both of them. Laurel and you have a history, like a big long complicated one. And she’s like the love of your life. So I mean I get it. And Isabel is like this slim bad ass chick that can talk to you in Russian and looks like she’s probably really good in bed, not that I mean wow, anyway yes. I was jealous of both of them,” she just nodded and blushed. Oliver just looked at her and smiled. 

“But why would you be jealous of them? I mean...do you have a crush on me?” he grinned. Felicity just blushed more and looked away. 

“Oliver your meeting is going to start,” she said and stood up. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek before whispering. “Я думаю, вы знаете, что это больше, чем давке.”(<i>I think you know that it’s more than a crush.</i>) She kissed his cheek and left the office leaving him slightly stunned. He never really found anyone speaking Russian all that attractive before but somehow when Felicity spoke it, her voice taking on the accent it was like the sexiest sound he’d ever heard. He was in trouble. 

~~~~~~~~~

Felicity didn’t know why she said that, or why she even bothered. He hadn’t really spoken to her since before the meeting and it ran long so she went to the Foundry with Isabel gone they could go back to focusing on the list of people that Oliver wanted to put away. She was in the middle of hacking into another one of the many federal databases that she was sure she’d get in trouble for if she wasn’t so masterful at doing it when the sound of the door turned her attention away from her screen. It wasn’t John or Oliver however, it was someone else and she wasn’t sure she knew who this person was. 

“You must be Ms. Smoak,” the man, clearly Russian said as he stepped closer. He had a mustache and he looked like he was important. Of course this had her brain working overtime and she wondered if he was the Bratva boss. The one that Oliver always spoke to, the one that sent Isabel. 

“Anatoli?” she asked, she wasn’t sure why she didn’t remain formal but the name was all she ever seemed to hear when he was mentioned. The older man smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, I must say Isabel seemed to think you knew nothing of Oliver’s...hobbies,” he stopped next to her chair, looking down at her. She was nervous, she hadn’t told Oliver she was coming but she wondered if he some how put a tracker on her after what happened a couple of weeks ago. 

“That’s kind of the idea, to make it look that way I mean,” she gulped a little, her eyes wide. Anatoli looked around for a seat and once he found it he moved it next to her to sit down. 

“I’m not here to hurt you, I promise. Oliver is someone very dear to me. He saved my life and I can never truly repay him for that. But I do have a problem and I was hoping to speak with him,” he spoke kindly and she wondered if that was because he was kind or if it was just to make her think he was. 

“He’s not here, obviously. I mean I come here sometimes when I can’t sleep to work and Oliver is doing god knows what right now. Sleeping maybe? Um. I could call him?” she said, he may of said he wasn’t here to hurt her but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still scared. Considering, she was a little twitchy when it came to strange people. 

“Yes please do,” he said and smiled. She grabbed her phone and stood, dialing Oliver. He picked up after one ring but wherever he was, he wasn’t alone. 

“Felicity?” he asked, not because he didn’t know it was her but he wasn’t expecting a call this late. 

“Um. Anatoli is here, at the Foundry to see you,” she said softly, her voice cracking slightly. 

“What? Is he alone?” he asked but he was already moving, not even saying goodbye to Laurel as he started for his motorcycle. 

“Yes, I was working on some searches, it’s quiet you know and um, he just walked in. Anyway he asked me to call you,” she looked back at the man who for only a second didn’t have a very nice look on his face until he realized she was looking and his kind smile returned. “You’re on your way right?” 

“I’m ten minutes away,” he said and she ended the call. 

“He’s almost here,” she smiled and slowly walked back over to sit in her chair. 

“Good good. I also here that you can speak Russian. Is that so?” he asked. 

“Yes I...I learn fast. I thought it was a good thing to know, just in case. Um,” she looked around unsure what to do. “What is your problem anyway?”

“Oliver isn’t doing what he is supposed to so I need to talk with him. I had hoped that Isabel would persuade him more, she and he have had a history before but alas she said he wasn’t interested,” he laughed. “So here I am.” He stood and put his arms out, he looked around briefly. 

“I have to say that you are making me a little nervous. I tend to ramble when I get nervous,  the day Isabel arrived, the Triad kidnapped me, I guess they know Oliver isn’t just the CEO of QC and for some reason they thought that I was some kind of bait? I mean I guess it worked cause he did come rescue me and all that, um. See I ramble...when...I’m nervous,” she twisted her fingers together. 

“Don’t worry, Oliver will be here soon and we can leave you to your searches,” he said with a smile. She could only nod. Knowing Oliver was going to give her an ulcer or something. Suddenly the door was open again and Oliver had his arms on her shoulders and pulled her up out of her chair. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. She just nodded but she wasn’t really doing so well at holding it together. He turned to Anatoli. “I would start yelling at anyone else that would come in here like this but I suppose I can’t yell at you can I?” he said with a sigh. He turned back to Felicity. “Go home, you can start fresh tomorrow if you want okay? Dig’s outside he’ll make sure you get there.” He kissed her on the forehead and she stumbled to grab her bag. She took a breath and stood straight. She wasn’t going to leave looking weak, that wasn’t her. 

“Было приятно с Вами познакомиться.”(<i>It was a pleasure meeting you.</i>) she said before rushing out the door and grabbing Dig’s arm to steady herself. Oliver watched her go and sighed before turning to Anatoli. 

“You weren’t going to hurt her,” he said and Anatoli just smiled. 

“Of course not. A woman like that isn’t one to let go. She’s smart, beautiful and strong. I like her,” Anatoli said with a smile. “But now we talk about how to solve my problem Oliver.” his face got serious and Oliver nodded. He knew that this was going to happen and he knew that he’d have to figure out this aspect of his life or he’d die. Anatoli was like a father to him, but he couldn’t allow him to do what he pleased, above all he was the Captain for this city and he needed to start acting like one. He just didn’t like it. 


End file.
